Just A Waste of Time
by StormKait
Summary: Chloe is sick of being Clark's second choice, so she tells him how she feels. (Very mild Chlex implied.) PG.


"Just A Waste of Time"--- by StormKait  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own SMALLVILLE, but wish I did. I do own the poem Chloe writes though.  
  
Summary: Chloe is sick of being Clark's second choice, so she tells him how she feels. (Very mild Chlex implied.) PG.  
  
"Here's your latte, Chloe."  
  
Lana put the drink in front of me. People tell me I'm like addicted to coffee or something, but it's not true. I just really, really, really like it. Put it this way: I could never give it up for Lent. I think I'd go insane.  
  
"Thanks, Lana." I picked up my backpack to move to an isolated table in the corner of the Talon. Today was one of those days I really needed to be alone. And it was a good thing, too, because as soon as I left the counter, everyone's favorite farmboy showed up.  
  
Now, everyone knows how I used to be head-over-heels for Clark Kent. I'm very transparent when it comes to that, apparently. But Clark, being Clark, was the last person to figure it out. Not that it made a difference. I mean, he will always be infatuated with a certain raven- haired fairy princess, even if she doesn't reciprocate his feelings. The thing that gets me, though, is that whenever she's around, I'm always second best. And that's on a good day. Sometimes, he doesn't even know I'm alive. And that hurts, because regardless of my romantic feelings for him, we were always friends. I never wanted that to change, but after the Spring Formal last year I realized that that's all we'd ever be. Just friends.  
  
As I was turning to scan the room for a table, Clark said, "Oh, hi Chloe. I didn't see you there."  
  
Now, he may have just meant that he didn't see me in his peripheral vision. After all, he is like six-two and I'm a tiny five-five. But I really think he meant it like he said it. He just didn't notice me. I'd been getting that a lot from him lately.  
  
"Gee Clark, I really didn't except you to," I retorted, my voice dripping with distaste. And I bee-lined for my table.  
  
When I sat down, I was planning to write a story about how my body was now so addicted to coffee I had to be drinking it 24-7 to stay alive due to the meteor rocks in my system for the April Fool's Day issue of the Torch, but when I pulled out my yellow legal pad and uncapped my blue pen, something else came out.  
  
You have no idea of the way I feel If you do, you don't show it I'll never tell. I'm not like that You have no idea of how great it could've been It's your loss. cuz I tried You just didn't listen I've spoken your name one too many times So it's a waste of time I've put a heart around your name One too many times It's time for me to move on You don't understand. no one does My heart felt so deeply. or so I thought But love is blind. or so they say I wish I could take back All the times you were on my diluted mind It was just a waste of time I can do better Than someone who doesn't know I'm alive I can do better Than a shy guy with nice eyes I can do better Than you It was just a waste of time And the clock is ticking time away. The time that could've been ours  
  
I stared down at the page. I have a way with words, sure, but I've never written a poem before. A tear trickled down my face. I brushed it away.  
  
"Chloe? Are you okay?" I looked up. Great, it's Clark. The last person on the planet I want to see right now.  
  
"Yeah, Clark, I'm fine," I told him, putting the poem away before he noticed it. He didn't though. He never notices.  
  
"Okay." He hesitated. But not for long. "Then do you think you could get me some information on LexCorp's finances? I want to do an article for the April Fool's Day issue about how Lex's company is going under. Cruel, I know, but I think he'd get a kick out of it."  
  
Can you believe the nerve of this guy?! I thought for a second. "No, Clark, I'm not."  
  
"You mean, you won't?" He looked hurt. Right. Like he's the hurt one.  
  
"No, I mean I'm not okay. You don't get it, do you? You're so stuck in your little Lana fantasy that you barely notice I'm alive anymore."  
  
He started to deny it, but I cut him off. "Clark, today when you said you didn't notice me, you really didn't. You know it, I know it, even *Pete* notices it. Whenever Lana's around, it seems like I'm air. There, but something that you don't notice or even bother to think about. Because it'll always be there. But newsflash, Clark: I'm not. I'm out."  
  
I got up and left the Talon, not even looking behind me.  
  
Outside, I put the keys in my car. I had the old one, because my dad's car broke down so he took my new VW Bug to work today.  
  
Just my luck. The car wouldn't start. I tried again.  
  
Still no. "Crap!" I yelled.  
  
A silver Jaguar pulled up next to me, with the somewhat obvious license plate "LEX." He got out.  
  
"Car trouble, Miss Sullivan?" he asked.  
  
"My, don't we have a knack for the obvious?" I answered him sarcastically.  
  
The Luthor heir smirked. "Bad day?"  
  
"Yet again, Mr. Luthor."  
  
"Clark?"  
  
"What are you, Miss Cleo?"  
  
"Hardly, Miss Sullivan. I just know you enough that when you're in a bad mood, Clark trouble is usually never far behind."  
  
"Actually, I kind of closed that chapter in my life."  
  
Lex looked perplexed. "How is that?"  
  
"I told Clark how sick I was of being second best to Lana. Then I got up and left, not looking behind me."  
  
"I'm impressed," Lex told me. "I thought you still liked Clark."  
  
"I have about as much of a chance with him as the bird does with the fish. Where would they live?" I asked him, roughly paraphrasing Drew Barrymore in Ever After.  
  
"Nice analogy. But I wouldn't exactly call you a fish out of water." He smiled. "Want a ride home?"  
  
~*THE END*~  
  
Author's Note: Sorry this one was so short, but I didn't plan for it to be a big sprawling epic anyway. I just needed to write about Chloe getting over Clark, and maybe finding someone else. I totally think Chloe and Lex should get together on the show. they're perfect for each other! (Read my total Chlex fic "I'm With You" if you haven't already.) And reviews for both these stories are greatly appreciated!! 


End file.
